Deja Vuh
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Leonardo mira a Raphael y sabe que esta escena ya la ha vivido antes, sólo que en aquella ocasión tuvo la fortuna de estar del otro lado de la alambrada. Piensa en una respuesta a lo que su hermano le ha dicho pero Splinter responde por él, al parecer, Sensei también ya ha vivido esta escena. Post "Vengeance is mine"


¡Hola!

Bueno, pues este es un fic, tal y como lo dice en el resumen, post "Vengeance is mine".

Yo realmente no quería publicar nada hasta que no terminara los capítulos que tengo atrasados de mis otros fics, pero la idea de este fic no me dejaba en paz y me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de acabarlo antes de poder continuar con los otros capítulos QAQ sin embargo, estoy satisfecha con el resultado (además de que hubiera estado muy desfasado hacer un post-capitulo varios meses después de la transmisión original :v )

Ahora sí, ¡a trabajar en lo demás se ha dicho!

¡Nos leemos en las notas finales! nwn/

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**.**

**Deja Vuh**

.

Seguía lloviendo cuando llegaron a la guarida.

Cruzaron los torniquetes en silencio y cada quien se dirigió hacia donde más lo necesitara.

Donnie inmediatamente fue a su laboratorio a trabajar en lo que esperaba funcionara como antídoto y un nuevo lote de retromutágeno.

Con una sonrisa amable y de la mano, Mikey llevó a Raphael al baño mientras le decía cosas tontas y graciosas para hacerlo sonreír.

Splinter caminó solemne y serio hacia el dojo a meditar sobre el rumbo que tomaría la relación con su hija ahora que su mutación parecía haber borrado parte de los avances fraternales que se habían logrado en los últimos días y sobre como esto también afectaría su enemistad ahora totalmente convertida en odio con Destructor; por eso, cuando Leo intentó seguirlo para disculparse sobre lo ocurrido, Splinter lo detuvo firme pero suave.

-Una vez te dije que ningún plan sobrevive a la batalla ¿cierto Leonardo? pues precisamente eso fue lo que ocurrió el día de hoy. Eso y una serie de eventos que sin duda fueron terribles y desafortunados. Ve a la cama, después de lo que ocurrió hoy, todos necesitamos descansar-

Leo mira tristemente a su padre y no puede evitar sentir que en esa explicación amable pero parca, se ocultan los argumentos que señalan sus acciones como las únicas culpables de la mutación de Karai.

Splinter lo nota y habla nuevamente.

-Esto no es tu culpa Leonardo, si bien es cierto que yo no te pedí rescatar a Karai en ninguna ocasión, también es cierto que esas desobediencias me regalaron gratos momentos junto a Miwa- la vieja rata desvió un segundo la mirada y sincerándose, continuó -en todo caso, los únicos culpables de todo esto somos Oroku Saki y yo, fuimos nosotros quienes pusimos en esa terrible situación a Karai- coloca su mano en el hombro de su hijo y la desliza hasta su cuello en una reconfortante caricia –ve a dormir-

Leo sonríe ante las que esta vez siente totalmente sinceras palabras de su padre y acepta el gesto en señal de que le cree completamente; pero aun así, no puede evitar sentirse terrible por la "pérdida" de Karai.

-Gracias Sensei- dice Leo, mira un segundo al piso y pregunta -¿puedo meditar contigo? si no lo hago estaré horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir- confiesa con una risita nerviosa

Splinter sonríe a su hijo, coloca ambos brazos detrás de su espalda y continúa su camino al dojo.

-Vamos entonces-

Leo sonrió un poco más y siguió a su padre.

Una vez en el dojo, con la vara de incienso quemándose desde la repisa y la lenta y prácticamente imperceptible respiración de su padre acompasada con la suya, algo parecido a la paz comienza a envolver su espíritu; sin embargo, la imagen de Karai cayendo irremediablemente al inmenso contenedor de mutágeno no tarda en ocupar su mente por completo y la poca paz que había alcanzado hasta ese momento se desvanece junto con el delgado humo del incienso.

Desolado, abre los ojos y observe la foto de la primera familia de Sensei que yace en el altar del dojo. Sensei siempre había dicho que ese era el lugar de honor de la familia, que era algo así como el cementerio donde reposaban los espíritus de dos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo; por eso, cuando su mirada se cruza con la pequeña figura de Karai en los brazos de Tang Sheng, Leo no puede evitar preguntarse si Splinter a partir de ahora volverá a considerar a Miwa como muerta.

Tal vez sí, porque Karai había mutado y huido sin la menor provocación del laboratorio no sin antes atacar a Splinter en vez de Destructor; y tal vez no, porque la chica había sido capaz de recordar memorias de su corta vida como Miwa y sacarlas a flote de entre la furia y confusión de su mutación para en el último segundo de atacarlo, lograr decirle Padre.

Sin embargo, aquí la mayor duda de Leo es si su padre luchará por traerla de vuelta a casa, si saldrá a buscarla todas las noches para tratar de razonar con ella, si intentará protegerla de Destructor si este también se decide por regresarla a sus filas, si les ordenará atacarla o capturarla en caso de encontrarla… si para empezar su padre se estará planteando todas estas cuestiones o ya ha renunciado totalmente a ella.

Mira el dojo y le parece casi imposible que hace apenas algunas horas Karai estuviera sentada justo aquí mirándolo entrenar, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y siendo alguien más de esta familia. Mentira, la situación fue al revés. Karai observaba entrenar a las cuatro tortugas que por azares del destino llamaban padre a su padre sin tener ningún lazo de sangre que los uniera.

Karai no se estaba uniendo, estaba regresando a lo que siempre fue suyo por derecho.

Pero entonces ¿por qué había salido a mitad de la noche a buscar venganza? jamás lo sabría, pero si tuviera que adivinar, fue porque al final el odio que Destructor había plantado en ella durante toda su vida ganó la batalla a su felicidad de saber la verdad y buscó pago y compensación a todas las mentiras y años perdidos que la enemistad de dos hombres por una mujer le había causado.

Pero Karai era buena, había bondad en su corazón, a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida con Destructor, había algo en ella que la hacía diferente a él y ese mismo algo seria lo que la haría regresar a la alcantarilla con su verdadero padre, con su verdadera familia.

¿Verdad?

Suspira dolorosamente y piensa que, si alguien le hubiera dicho que apenas unas horas después de lograr traer exitosamente a Karai a la alcantarilla esta mutaría en una cobra al caer en mutágeno que el propio Destructor había puesto para ella, habría desenvainado sus katanas y exigido saber todos los errores que llevarían a tan terrible final no sin antes calificar tal predicción como totalmente falsa con un seco y furioso "mientes".

Alza la mirada una vez más observando que la larga vara de incienso se ha consumido completamente. ¿De verdad ya pasó tanto tiempo? gira la cabeza para preguntarle a su padre si debe encender otra pero sorpresivamente su padre ya no está meditando, está completamente fuera de trance mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la puerta del dojo donde Raphael con vendas blancas en lugar de su habitual bandana roja parece estar decidiendo sobre si entrar o no.

-¿Raphael?- llama Splinter con preocupación en la voz y la tortuga voltea hacia donde le llaman -¿Qué te…?-

-¿ocurrió?- interrumpe y continua Leo también preocupado

Raphael da un pequeño respingo de sorpresa pero se recompone rápidamente con una leve sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos sabe que es lo que le ocurrió esta noche que ahora no puede ver una mierda. Bueno, sinceramente no los culpa. Esta noche tanto su padre como su hermano han tenido cosas más importantes sobre las que pensar y preocuparse.

No, la verdad es que no los culpa.

Suspira y guiado únicamente por su instinto y memoria, avanza hasta donde calcula están su padre y hermano y tambaleándose un poco, también se sienta en posición de meditar.

-Raphael- vuelve a llamar Splinter después de lo que siente fue una larga espera –no has contestado a la pregunta que te hice hijo- parpadea y respira profundamente -¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió en los ojos?-

Raphael abre la boca para contestar pero la cierra rápidamente. No vino aquí a contestar interrogatorios, sino para realizar un único y específico asunto, y eso es precisamente lo que hará.

Comienza a juguetear nerviosamente con su índice derecho y reuniendo todo su valor, comienza a hablar.

-Yo… siento mucho lo de Karai Leo, maestro Splinter- el ninja se moja los labios y continua –sé que siempre dije que no me caía bien y que no confiaba en ella, pero aún así siento mucho lo que ocurrió esta noche. Yo- duda un poco y se muerde el labio inferior con todos los dientes –se lo que se siente perder a alguien muy querido por una mutación, así que puedo entender lo que están sintiendo. Cuando perdí a Spike, quiero decir, a Slash- se corrige -pensé que jamás volvería conmigo, que jamás me perdonaría el haberlo abandonado en aquel edificio…- Raph nota que se ha desviado del tema y ríe nerviosamente rascándose la sien por encima de las vendas –y al final no regresó. Je, supongo que no me lo merecía, claro que no…- se acaricia la fisura del plastrón y esta vez sí retoma el tema -¡No! no estoy comparando a Karai con una tortuga ni nada por el estilo pero, ¡no sé! tengo el presentimiento de que Karai va a regresar, de que algún día nos la encontraremos en algún tejado y podremos hacerla regresar de nuevo. Donnie hará un nuevo lote de retromutágeno y ella volverá a ser la de antes; bueno, volverá estar con nosotros- se masajea la nuca y se levanta. Lo que vino a hacer está hecho -en fin. Yo sólo quería decir que lo siento. Siento lo de Karai Leo, siento lo de Miwa Sensei-

Leo parpadea un par de veces intentando asimilar todas las palabras de su hermano. ¿De verdad el Raphael Hamato que conoce acaba de decirle todo esto? al parecer, sí. Hace un poco de memoria y recuerda que esto mismo hizo Raphael cuando ocurrió lo de Bradford y Mikey estaba decaído; incluso, cuando todos los días que April no vino a la alcantarilla porque los odiaba por la mutación de su padre y Donnie hasta en las patrullas estaba deprimido, Raphael siempre encontraba un hueco para decirle al menor que la chica regresaria.

Sin embargo, una sensación extraña lo embarga. Por alguna razón aunque ya ha ubicado las ocasiones anteriores en que Raph ha hecho esto, sabe que de su memoria se está escapando la más parecida a esta. Siente que esta precisa escena ya la vivió antes… ¿pero cuando? hace otro repaso mental a las palabras de su hermano y la respuesta aparece en estas mismas.

"_Siento lo de Karai Leo"_

"_Cuando perdí a Spike, quiero decir, a Slash"_

-Rapha…- dice Leo parando de golpe a Raphael que comenzaba a salir del dojo –yo…- comienza a decir pero las palabras mueren rápidamente en su garganta ¿Qué puede decir? ¿Qué siente que su consuelo de aquella noche junto a la arcade haya sido tan corto? ¿Qué en ese recorrido por sus memorias apareció una imagen de él tirándose al suelo cubriéndose el rostro pero que no le prestó mayor atención porque necesitaba alcanzar a Karai para hablar con ella? No, claro que no. No puede hacer eso

Abre la boca para intentar decir algo, lo que sea que sirva como una buena contestación o continuación a lo que dijo su hermano pero como no lo halla, comienza a levantarse para ir con Raphael y hacer algo pero una mano sumamente familiar lo detiene del hombro.

-¿Sensei?-

La vieja rata se acaricia la barba de arriba a abajo un par de veces y cerrando los ojos un instante, habla por los dos.

-Siento lo de Karai Raphael-

Raphael se sorprende y suelta una sincera y larga carcajada. Al parecer sin contestar al interrogatorio ha entregado la respuesta a la pregunta de su padre acerca de la situación de su vista. Se frota la bandana en la zona donde están los ojos y agita la cabeza de un lado a otro como diciendo "no".

-Bueno- deja de "mirarlos" y voltea de nuevo al frente –nunca le caí bien, así que la verdad no me sorprendió mucho que me atacará a mí- llega a la puerta del dojo y vuelve a detenerse –en realidad, creo que ella y yo jamás nos caímos bien-

El dueño de las sais sale del dojo y Splinter vuelve a ponerse en posición de meditar, Leo lo mira y, aún contrariado y sintiendo que de alguna manera no es suficiente, imita a su padre y también regresa a meditar.

Splinter mira la vara de incienso que yace junto a la fotografía de Tang Sheng y Miwa y también recuerda lo que le dijo a Raphael en aquella ocasión tan parecida a la de hoy.

"_¿Sabes que hago cuando extraño a mis personas amadas del pasado? Me enfoco en las personas que amo en el presente"_

La vieja rata respira profundamente y concentra su mente en dicho consejo justo como sospecha hace su hijo más temperamental. Miwa es su persona amada del pasado, pero Karai es su persona amada de presente.

No, no va a mentir diciendo que la mutación y escape de su hija no le duele. Le duele y mata hasta el alma que su hija haya tenido que sufrir tan cruel mutación a causa del odio de Destructor y de que él no fue capaz de vigilarla una sola noche, de que no haya podido calmar sus demonios y furia lo suficiente como para convencerla de no ir en busca de venganza; sin embargo, también desde hace muchos años, sabe que no hay manera de arreglar el pasado, pero sí de crear el futuro.

Abre los ojos un segundo y observa el dojo. En un pasado muy cercano, en realidad, hace apenas escasas horas, su hija estuvo aquí siendo una vez más parte de la familia. Y aunque ahora en el presente no lo esté, sabe que esto no es el final de la batalla. Si se esfuerza y no se rinde, en un futuro quizá próximo Karai podría regresar con él y volver a estar aquí con ellos.

Se cobija bajo ese esperanzador pensamiento y se entrega completamente a su meditación, no obstante, otro pensamiento inquieto y no tan tranquilizador asalta su mente de nuevo.

"_¿Por qué el destino se empeña tanto en arrebatarme tantas veces a mis personas amadas del pasado? ¿Qué acaso con una vez no fue suficiente?"_

_._

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**.**

Yey! llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por la lectura.

Bueno, esta fue mi motivación/idea original al hacer el fic:

Estaba corriendo en círculos porque a mi Raphie le cayó veneno en los ojos cuando noté algo interesante en su actitud: también estaba triste por la mutación/"pérdida" de Karai.

De momento lo atribuí a que como se había visto en este capítulo y en "La leyenda de Kuro Kabuto", Raph a pesar de no confiar por completo en Karai, aceptaba ir en su búsqueda y rescate porque Leo y Splinter la amaban (romántica y fraternalmente, respectivamente), pero después pensé:

"Noup, Raph acaba de ser atacado por ella, por más que la "quiera" porque Splinter y Leo la quieren, es para que Raph hubiera permanecido molesto (por el ataque) o asustado/nervioso (por sus ojos) además de (tal y como ocurrió), triste por sus familiares; sobre todo, Raph está negando cualquier tipo de ayuda médica (empujó a Donnie) y está abandonando el edificio con una expresión sumamente triste sin mediar una palabra con nadie. Por lo tanto, pensé que la mente de Raph estaba ocupada en otra cosa, que el niño estaba apuntando a algo más alto que él. Entonces la respuesta apareció al instante: porque el también perdió a alguien por una mutación :'U

Esa es toda mi explicación, bueno, la versión resumida xD

También, si has leído mis otros fics (si, los eternamente descontinuados :'U ¡perdón, perdón DX !) habrás notado que hay "guiños" hacia "Pretty Little Liar" y quizá un poco hacia "De ida y vuelta".

Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto, cualquier cosa, cualquiera, puedes mandarme un PM con toda la confianza del mundo, en cuanto lo lea, te contestaré nwn

Asi mismo, me gustaría saber lo que piensas: si te gustó, si no te gustó, que partes te parecieron buenas y cuales no tanto xD etc. etc, asi yo podría mejorar y ofrecerte algo mejor la próxima vez :D

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
